This is Raven
by Bhill62
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy are a couple now. Beast Boy decides now to introduce Raven to someone that he hasn't spoken himself to in a long time. Read and review please.


**I got the insiparation while I was writng my other story and decided to put it up before it got away. I really like how this turned out. Honestly I thought that it wouldn't be this good. Please read and review so I can be a better writer.**

"Come on Raven I want to show you something" said Beast Boy as he was dragging Raven down the hall towards her room.

"What is it Beast Boy? What do you have to show me and why on earth are we going to my room to show it?" asked a very frustrated Raven. Yes they had been together for three months now and she really did love him with all of her heart but that didn't mean that he couldn't annoy her to no end. He could also drive her mad with his ability to still surprise her, even after all of this time of knowing him.

"Well if I tell you now it won't be a surprise now will it?" said Beast Boy with his ever famous impish grin and mischievous eyes.

"Fine you win but this better be good Garfield or so help me there will be hell to pay." She said with a roll of her eyes. Beast Boy gave an involuntary shudder at the use of his real name. He knew that what he was about to show was really good but it still didn't make him have an involuntary reaction to whenever she used his name in that tone of voice. Not only did it remind him too much of what would happen whenever Rita used that kind of tone when he was with the Doom Patrol but Raven seemed to use that name whenever he was in trouble with her and that seemed to happen a lot. Even though they cared about each other very much and were happy to be together he still got in as much trouble as he did when they were not together, actually it seemed like it was more now.

"Ok we're here, hopefully this works." He cringed before Raven started to say the words.

"Hopefully? What do you mean hopefully? Garfield Mark Logan you better not be yanking me around here. I was in the middle of a very good book before you dragged me down here. Now don't get me wrong I enjoy being around you very much but I also like to enjoy a peaceful and quiet moment as well." She said while throwing her arms up. He tended to be good on his surprises. They were normally quite enjoyable, but every now and then he would show her something that just made you wonder if he really knew her, like Super Extreme Stankball Turbo. She wasn't sure if she would ever get that smell out of her room or hair.

"Don't worry Rae-Rae," at the stern gaze she gave he added "I mean Rae" he didn't think that particular pet name was ever going to grow on her, "I really think that this is going to work, buut it might take some work on your part." He added hopefully.

"My part? Beast Boy this is supposed to be a surprise for me, and it really isn't much of a surprise if I have to do the work for it now will it." She was beginning to think that this was one of those surprises where she would wonder for a few hours if he really knew her or not.

"Trust me Raven, if all goes according to plan then everything should work out. Now then you know how you sometimes contact the spirit world with Star?" he asked hoping that this really went according to plan. She nodded wondering what was going on in that elfin brain of his. "Well I need you to set it up for this to work ok?"

She sighed but noticing the excited and hopeful look in his eye decided to go ahead with the plan not wanting to be the cause of his disappointment. She really hoped that they weren't going to contact Mo, Larry, and Curly. She really couldn't stand those stooges anymore after the Three Stooges Film Festival that the team went to six months ago. She seriously thought that if she didn't hear those names ever again in her life then it would be a successful life.

After everything was set up and moved along she started her chant to contact the spirit world. She was a little concerned that Beast Boy was going to make this process a long one but he stood still and waited patiently with her until it was contacted. She was pleasantly surprised that he was able to surpress any movement at all considering all of the nervous energy that she sensed with her empathic senses.

"Ok I've contacted it who do you want to speak to?" Raven asked with a baited breath, and prayed that it wouldn't be Groucho Marx, she would throw him out the window several times for that.

"Mark and Marie Logan." He said.

"What?" she nearly lost contact with that answer, nothing could have prepared her for that. She had always thought that he would almost want to forget about the thought of his parents. She knew that it was a painful subject with him, almost as painful as thoughts of her mother. She knew that he felt nearly as responsible for their death as she did for Arealla's.

"Yeah I thought that it was time for you to meet my parents. I know you've already Steve and Rita but I wanted you to meet the people who saved my life." He replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you Garfield." However this time when she said his real name she said it with endearment and affection. She was truly touched by this gesture and this was by far the sweetest thing that he had ever done for her.

"Aww its nothing," he said blushing fursiously and reminding her of Christmas, "now come on hurry up."

"Ok, Ok calm down," she said and then clearing her throat she began the summoning process. "Please, oh great spirit world, bring forth Mark and Marie Logan mother and father of Garfield Mark Logan." After saying these words there was a brief but powerful wind blowing through the room as the image of two people showed up. One was of a very handsome man who Raven assumed was Mark Logan. If he was green and had pointy ears he could have been a much older Beast Boy. Next to him was, at least to Raven's eyes, one of the most beautiful women that she had seen. She had long flowing hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Raven was slightly intimidated by this woman, though she felt slightly silly being intmatdated by a spirit. She just really wanted to gain approval of this woman who obviously meant a lot to her boyfriend.

"Mom! Dad! Is that really you?" Beast Boy asked with his ears pointing higher than Raven had ever seen them pointed.

"Garfield? Oh baby its so good to talk to you again? How have you been? Are you eating all your vegatables? Are you brushing your teeth after every meal? Do you wash behind your ears while you shower?" Marie spouted off with all the concern that only a mother could have.

"Mooommm stop it your embarssing me," Beast Boy blushed. It was really, really good to see her again but she was always very overprotective from what he could remember. Especially after he got the virus.

"Easy now Marie don't smother the boy. It is good to see you again Garfield, I see that you have grown into a fine young man, good for you." Mark said with obvious pride showing in his eyes. His son had grown into a fine young man.

"Thanks Dad," Beast Boy had to scratch the back of his neck from all of the praise. He just wasn't use to this much attention. "Anyways the reason we're doing this is because I wanted to introduce you guys to someone. Mom, Dad this is Raven. Raven this is Mark and Marie Logan." Raven pulled up her hood to cover her blush. If all this attention was too much for Beast Boy than it defentily was too much for the quiet and reserved empathy.

"Oh honey don't put up that dreadful thing. You have a beautiful face and you should show it off more." Marie chided with a motherly tone. Marie really did think that this girl that her son was obivoulsy very fond of was defiantly beautiful and could clearly see why her son was so smitten.

"I tell her that all the time but I don't think that she listens that much," Beast Boy smirked.

"Thank you," Raven said quietly while she lowered her hood.

"Now then dear tell me about yourself. Obviously my son thinks very fondly of you but I want to get to know the girl that stole my son's heart." Marie asked with kind eyes.

"Well my name is Raven obviously as Beast… I mean Garfield stated earlier and umm…" she wasn't very good with things like this. It took her four months to have just a five minute conversation with Robin and that was the Titan she was originally most comfterable with.

"Oh hon don't be shy. Its ok I won't judge you." Marie implored she really wanted to make the poor girl comfterable.

"Ok umm I originally came from another dimension called Azarath where I was raised but I came here because I wasn't too fond of it." She wasn't going to reveal too much of her past, at least not now. "I met Garfield and the other Titans shortly after I came here and from there on we've been using our powers to help the citizens of this city and the world."

"See that wasn't so hard. Now then that early pleanstries are out of the way, what are your intentions with my Garfield?" she asked with a stern voice.

"Mooommm," Beast Boy wailed obviously embarssed. Mark had to chuckle at this. Marie could defentily be a very protcteive mother but she was easily one of the best judges of characters and he had to just trust her with this.

"Well Mrs. Logan,"

"Please call me Marie"

"Ok Marie," started Raven, "I just want to be happy with your son and bring him happiness. I want to bring him the kind of happiness that he has brought to me. You see your son can be very persisentent when he wants to be, especially when he has a goal in mine. He had always wanted to make me laugh since I first met him and at first I didn't want that. I was right I didn't want that but Garfield saw that was what I needed." At the sight of Beast Boy's grin Raven had to sigh "Don't get too cocky Gar, you may have brought happiness into my life but you sure as hell are annoying as well."

This forced a chuckle out of Mark again. God these two reminded him so much of him and Marie that it wasn't funny. Marie had always said that even though she loved him a lot that he could be the most annoying person that she ever met.

Marie looked Raven up and down for a second then opened her mouth. "I like her."  
Raven felt a huge weight on her shoulder that she didn't feel until she met these two. She hoped that Rita felt the same way about her that Marie did.

"Now then Raven I need you to me a small favor right quick ok," Raven nodded a little confused. "Ok take Garfield's left ear in your hand right quick, but don't hurt him." Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other confused but she did it.

"Good now then twist it"

"Ow ow ow ow." Beast Boy yelled.

"Look at me Garfield. Good, now then I know you really love this girl, I've known since the first time that she hugged you and I can tell now that she cares a lot about you. So then if this girl does not become my daughter-in-law, then when you get to heaven there will be hell to pay. Ok you can let go of him now Raven." When Raven did Beast Boy started rubbing his ear fursiously.

"Geez Raven you didn't have to do it that hard." Beast Boy complained.

Raven smirked, "I'm going to have to remember to do that whenever you irritate me."

"Why do you think I told you to do that dear?" Marie looked on approvingly "Is there anything else you want to say Garfield I know that I've been talking to Raven a lot and I think its going to be time for us to go soon?"

"Uhh yeah I guess. I just want you to know that I really love you, that I miss you, and that I'm really sorry for not saving you from that waterfall," he said looking down.

"Garfield Mark Logan look at me!" Marie said in a stern voice, "Our death was not your fault ok, it was just something that happen and nothing could have changed that."

"But-"

"No buts ok. Don't make me have Raven twist your ear again. Yes, I know you have your powers but the largest thing you could turn into was a tucan, you clearly could not have saved us in that form so please forgive yourself. We love you and we never thought that our death was not your fault. Ok do you understand?"

"I guess."

"Garfield…" Marie threatened

"Your right, I guess I never looked at it that way," Beast Boy replied humbly.

"Good now I think it is time for us to go, but before we go I want to ask you to do something for me Raven, two things actually. One could you please next time you get the chance do this for me and Rita, I really want to thank her for taking care of my Garfield. Two, take care of my Garfield for me, he really loves you and I know he will do everything in his power to make you happy?"

"I will and thank you again for giving us your blessing." Raven said.

"Oh honey it was nothing and Garfield. Hopefully we can do this again sometime and don't forget we love you and we will always watch over you.

"Thanks mom and I love you too, good bye." Beast Boy said with tears starting to form.

"Good-bye," both Mark and Marie said as they faded away.

"Wait!" Raven yelled.

"Yes?" Mark replied

"Ummm… if you meet a woman named Angela Roth, or Arella, could you tell her that even though we didn't get to talk much that I love her and hope that she's doing well.

"Of course dear," Marie replied as they finally faded away.

Raven let out a sigh, she would never tell Beast Boy this but keeping in contact especially that long could be really taxing on her. When she opened her eyes she noticed that Beast Boy was fighting back tears.

"Hey, you ok?" Raven asked

"Yeah, I'm just really happy that I got to see them again. Its been so long since I've talked to them that I guess I just realize how much I missed them."

"Hey now," Raven said as she wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry about it. We can do this whenever you want ok? Its no problem."

"Thanks Rae-Rae," he said smirking, "That really means a lot."

"I'll let the nickname go just this once." Raven said with a slight smile on her face.

"I love you Raven." Beast Boy said

"I love you too Garfield." Said Raven as she brought her lips to his.


End file.
